


Последний рывок

by Dai_Ri



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Обстоятельства точно против, чтобы Кавато добрался до цели, но у него есть тот, кто любит и кого любит он
Relationships: Kawatou Koichi/Yoshida Makoto





	Последний рывок

Последние дни выпили все силы. Когда так долго ждешь, а ничего не происходит — это утомляет больше полных событий будней. Кавато словно погрузили в вакуум. Он уже подал все прошения и апелляции, оббил пороги сколько-то значимых фигурам и замер гончей. Но изначальная безжалостная установка осталась без изменений. Снять с себя полномочия тренера и не присутствовать на играх.

У придумавшего подобное точно нет сердца. И семьи. Иначе бы не посмел лишить семьи другого! Хотя при ребятах Кавато принял решение комитета достойно, он боролся за их совместное будущее. А время шло.

— Новостей опять нет? — Йошида присел рядом, приободряюще сжал колено. Без его поддержки пришлось бы туго. И дело вовсе не в задействованных связях и подключенных каналах. В нужный момент он всегда оказывался рядом. — Молчи, на лице все написано. Но сделав ставку, не смей сомневаться в удаче.

— «Сиди дома тихо, и мимо твоих ворот пронесут труп твоего врага»? — Кавато усмехнулся, кстати вспомнив пословицу. Жаль только для справедливости Никогаку потребуется целая кровавая река.

— Отличный настрой, продолжай. А я пока поработаю.

Неизвестно, где Йошида таскал все свои бумаги, однако они заполонили весь журнальный столик. Альманахи, сводки, выписки, расчеты... Кавато решительно не желал в этом разбираться. Даже чтобы занять голову и руки — с большой вероятностью напортачит и только прибавит заморочек. Наблюдать другое дело. Йошида скакал ручкой по листам, будто на ипподроме. Проверял построчно, говорил, так проще отследить ошибку, когда у тебя куча записей. Почерк у него угловатый и трудноразличимый. Пытаясь читать, Кавато ощущал себя учащимся подготовительной ступени. Выходило очень медленно и коряво. Да и от навязчивых мыслей не избавляло.

— Я завтра снова пойду туда.

— Порви их в клочья, — Йошида не оторвался от бумаг, но строчки отчертил с нажимом — оттиск заметен и издалека.

— Боюсь, в таком случае навещать ты меня будешь в тюрьме.

— Размечтался. Устрою бунт, протест, подниму людей и СМИ. «Свободу Кавато Коичи!» Как думаешь, скоро мне тебя выдадут? — Йошида говорил спокойно и даже с усмешкой, в этом таилось и завораживало одно: он действительно так поступит.

Кавато с самого начала поражался умению Йошиды держать себя в рамках вкупе с готовностью рискнуть всем не ради славы, денег или почета — ради него. Без бравады и пафоса, всегда незаметно и честно.

— Даже думать не смей о таком! А то будем соседями по камерам! Там не пойми что, по выходу без работы останешься... Не хочу, чтобы ты проходил через такое.

— Раскис прям. Уверен, ты заболтаешь и растрогаешь охранника в первые пару часов, а дальше вступлю я, и свобода у нас в кармане.

— «Свобода — это не то, что вам дали. Это то, что у вас нельзя отнять»! Франсуа Вольтер.

Йошида хмыкнул и отложил бумаги. Те самые, которые пригодятся на матче, — бейсбольная разметка угадывалась на раз. До сих пор казалось странным то, что Кавато угораздило связаться с репортёром и что именно этот репортер тщательно вёл его команду, Никогаку. Хотя нет, всё как раз правильно, иначе бы судьба их не свела.

Взгляд Йошиды буквально пронзал насквозь, тёмный и цепкий. Убежать — не получилось бы.

— Именно что нельзя отобрать. Докажи это им всем.

— Докажу.

Кавато запустил пальцы в волосы Йошиды, притянул к себе. Легонько стукнулся о лоб, как бы делясь тревогами и цепляя трезвость со спокойствием. Ему хватало и столь малого, в котором умещался целый огромный значимый ритуал. А вот Йошиде — нет. 

— Опять это твоё бодание, фе.

Кавато улыбнулся, целуя его. Кого он обманывал — всего и всегда оказывалось мало. Йошида охотно ответил, творя языком невообразимое. Кавато завалил его прямо на диван — со своей комплекцией Йошида вписывался идеально. Это Кавато приходилось вечно враскоряку, но он привык. И когда Йошида настойчиво и жадно гладил тело под рубашкой, а потом всегда резко и без колебаний переключался на пах — мыслей об удобстве позы не оставалось. В ответ Кавато слепо зацеловывал всё, куда попадал. Засосы на Йошиде почти не сходили.

Жаль нельзя было валяться так вечно.

— Скатись, будь добр. Накачался на своем бейсболе...

Случайное упоминание больно царапнуло. Кавато поэтому перестал смотреть телевизор, читать газеты и прислушиваться к группкам интеллигентных старичков. Все плохо. Только признаваться в этом не хотелось. Даже себе.

— Как бы такими темпами не зарасти обратно жиром...

— Я тебе зарасту! Давай, топай морально готовиться, напиши душещипательную речь. Ты можешь, я знаю. А у меня тут своя хренотень.

Предсказуемо получилось не подготовиться, а лишь накрутить себя.

Наступившее завтра ничего не принесло. И послезавтра. А потом...

Кавато ушел из дома рано утром. Уже не рисовалось ни вероятностей, ни надежд. Либо каким-то чудом ситуация разрешится в его пользу, либо он напьется. Стойкая непереносимость алкоголя может довести и до летального исхода, хотя настолько депрессивного свода счетов не хотелось. Да и Йошида ему не простит.

Кавато носился по городу как заведенный. Снова по всем пунктам и инстанциям. В спортивном комитете уже равнодушно кивали: «А, опять вы». Если на ресепшене оказывалась Тория-сан, она улыбалась с порога и качала головой: «К сожалению, для вас ничего нет». Остальные долго щелкали по клавиатуре, рылись в архивах и в итоге говорили то же самое.

Бесполезно.

Никто ничего не знал, никто не давал отмашку. Висняк. 

Кавато шёл, особо не различая дороги. Пытался всё систематизировать перед возвращением, прийти к каким-то выводам и решениям. До матча оставалось часа три. Чудо явно припозднилось и вряд ли вообще собиралось случаться. Всё своими силами, всё, но он и так сделал что мог.

Кавато упал на первую попавшуюся скамейку, обхватывая голову. Идеи закончились, воодушевляющие мысли — тоже.   
— Случилось чего? Да ты не боись, я бывалый и трепаться не стану. А если и стану — посмеёмся и забудем.

Кавато вздрогнул и внимательно рассмотрел случайного собеседника. Потрёпанный мужик с недельной щетиной и внимательным взглядом. Хотя он и прикладывался к бутылке — на пьяного не походил. Жизнь потаскала, а кого нет? Зато точно примет и поймёт. Да и выговориться отличная возможность. Взгляд подкупал. Чего Кавато, правда, терять?

— Я учитель — это моё призвание! — и тренер. Я обещал ребятам исполнить их мечты, провести к будущему! Но вместо этого я... — Кавато сглотнул, взбудораженный тем, сколько всего накопилось. — Я справился не до конца. Бросил их. Так было надо, необходимо. И всё равно... Сегодня у них матч. Матч! Решающий. А у меня — отстранение. На матч вход запрещен. Словно я заразный какой. Больной. У них матч, а я даже поскандировать с трибун не могу!

Мужик остался непроницаем и спокоен. Может, слышал подобные истории каждый день, может, сам претерпел хлеще.

— На, хлебни, полегчает.

Кавато не глядя сделал глоток и через минуту крепко об этом пожалел. Горло обожгло натуральным огнём, из глаз выступили слёзы.

— Ч-что эт-то? П-пиво?

Мужик усмехнулся то ли сочувствственно, то ли весело.

— Авамори.

Порывисто поднявшись, Кавато чуть не грохнулся лбом в асфальт. Знакомый до случайной тропки квартал превратился в разлитое молоко, кружащееся на карусели. Попытка определить нужное направление провалилась с треском, вокруг всё — одинаково размытое. Мужик как сгинул. Случайные прохожие шарахались в стороны с брезгливым выражением на лице, кому-то Кавато успевал крикнуть извинения, но явно нечётко и не внушая доверие.

— П-простите, мне вс-сего лишь... н-надо... д-домой...

Каждое слово давалось труднее и тише. Кавато растерянно тянулся к уходящим людям, долго всматривался в туманную муть. На глаза сами собой наворачивались слёзы от несправедливости и жестокости мира, которому нет никакого дела до его бед и горестей. Внутри скрутилась болезненная обида. Заслужил ли он? Нет. Всегда старался быть открытым чужому горю, отрывал последнее, переступал через гордость. А в ответ мироздание лишь швыряло в грязь снова и снова, будто насмехаясь: ну, а теперь поднимешься?

Кавато всякий раз поднимался.

Кавато вздохнул со всхлипом, неловко вытер рукавом влагу. Никто его не пожалеет и никто не поможет. В кармане затерялся телефон, маня возможностью вызвать палочку-выручалочку, только как объяснить — где он? Оставалось рассчитывать на чутье и автопилот. Довериться самому себе. Ноги выведут, не предадут. Кавато закрыл глаза и сделал первый шаг.

До дома он дошёл как в тумане, собирая по дороге все углы и столбы. Но всё-таки не ошибся, справился! Облегчение накатило, забирая остатки сил, и в прихожей Кавато сполз по стене, цепляя слегка отошедшие с краёв обои. Те с характерным звуком сползли вниз, и на их месте зияла будто рваная рана.

— Допустим, ремонт мы собирались делать давно. Страдать так зачем? Жалко выцветших лошадок? Ну, подыщем похожих...

Йошида стоял в проеме кухни с кружкой крепкого чая, домашний и чуть помятый. Сразу было видно, что проснулся недавно. А без него столько уже произошло и как же сильно измотало. Подача не отбита, базы заняты... Мальчишки собираются сражаться без поддержки, без него. От одних мыслей Кавато готов был умереть на месте. Он растерянно обнаружил, что щеки горят от слёз.

— Ничего не получится, Йошида. Это тупик. И время... слишком скоро. Я старался, я снова обошёл тех ужасных людей, но никто ничего... А остался час! Меньше? Ребята уже готовятся. Наверняка. И что я им... какой пример...

— Мне вот одно интересно: какого хрена ты все еще здесь? — Йошида смотрел на него сверху вниз до странности спокойно.

— Мне нельзя! Одно из условий...

— Заткнись, пожалуйста, и собери сопли. Я прекрасно помню мудацкие условия, а твоя задача — очухаться и побыстрее. Тебе еще до места добираться. Подвезти не предлагаю. Твоё укачивание меня когда-нибудь доконает.

— Йошида... Йошида... — Кавато вцепился в штанину, почти обнимая чужую ногу. — Я не могу.

— Можешь. Ты мужчина или тряпка? Ну-ка, ну-ка, — Йошида потянул его вверх. Кавато наваливался, пошатываясь и норовя сползти обратно. Квартира напоминала палубу корабля во время шторма.

— Я не могу. Ноги чугунные... или ватные, голова тоже. Я шага не сделаю!

— Стоп-стоп, ты когда напиться успел? 

— Причем здесь это? У них матч. А я тут — бестолково слоняюсь в раздрае! Правильно меня отстранили, правильно. Какой из меня учитель? Вечно всех напрягаю и доставляю хлопот. Даже тебе. Особенно тебе!

— Так, — Йошида обхватил лицо Кавато ладонями, — слушай меня. Я привожу тебя в чувство, и ты тащишь свою задницу на стадион, ясно? Хочешь, я тебя проведу? Уж найду подход к бюрократам чёртовым.

— Не надо, — Кавато заворожено смотрел на своего сильного, пусть и не очень мощного, защитника. — Я должен сам. Не могу подвергать тебя опасности!

— Опять за своё. Постоянно всё делаешь в одиночку и решаешь, как кому будет лучше.

— Ты моё всё, Йошида. Потеряв тебя — я себе не прощу.

Йошида несколько мучительных минут молчал, а потом крепко сжал его плечо.

— Тогда составь план, подерись с охранниками, проруби путь мечом — похрен как, но добейся желаемого, ясно?

— Йошида...

— Я спросил: ясно?

— Да.  
Кавато захотелось зарыдать снова, но Йошида так взглянул на него, что это желание в момент пропало. Глубоко вздохнув, Йошида потащил Кавато до ванны.

— Ну ты тяжелый! Сорву спину — будешь делать массаж и растирания каждый день.

— Для этого не обязательно срывать спину.

— Ха, учтем.

Кавато почувствовал, как напряглись руки Йошиды, увидел, как по виску катится капля пота, и искусал губы от бессилия. За какие дела ему, такому дурному, судьба преподнесла столь удивительного человека?

— Йошида, я люблю тебя.

— Более... подходящего... момента... ты не нашел, — они с трудом перевалились через порог, и признание правда выглядело неуместно. Но Кавато не мог не сказать.

А Йошида уже прислонил Кавато к стене, напомнив о прошедшей сумасшедшей ночи, и принялся расстегивать пуговицы, скупо и быстро. По телу Кавато пробежала дрожь.

— Йошида, не надо.

— Что тебе опять не так? — Йошида как раз подцепил пуговицы на манжетах и водил пальцами по запястью, отчего самого Кавато затрясло еще сильнее.

— Все так, но тогда я точно никуда не поеду.

Йошида замер, осознавая ситуацию.

— Блядь. Думай... Думай о голом директоре твоей дурацкой школы с зубодробительным названием. И в самых смелых подробностях!

Темп Йошида ускорил до невообразимого — они в постели от одежды медленнее избавлялись. И тут же запихнул Кавато в душевую кабину, поставив синяк на бедро. Тот не жаловался, с ним и так нянчились, как с ребенком. Но вот холодная вода — совсем холодная — это уже садизм. 

— А-а-а!

— Еще погромче можешь? Нашим соседям давно уже сплетен недостает.

Поток холодной воды ударил вновь, и еще раз, и еще. Кавато кричал, матерился, тщетно загораживался руками и в итоге резво выпрыгнул из кабинки, заворачиваясь в подставленное полотенце.

— Надо же, помогло. Теперь одевайся, живо!

Кавато сильно колотило, но прилив бодрости клокотал внутри.

— Вот задница, — Йошида натянул на Кавато рубашку намеренно грубо. — В первый раз кого-то одеваю. Раздевал — да без счета! А вот чтобы одевать и чтобы у тебя с этим человеком так и не случилось секса... 

— Будет. Я вернусь и...

— И я буду обсуждать с коллегами прошедший матч и будущие планки работы. Одевайся теперь сам. И сосредоточься. Да тебя словно в стиральную машинку запихивали, — Йошида с силой провел по бокам, груди, плечам, приглаживая ткань, выудил откуда-то расческу и расчесал влажные волосы. — Завершающим штрихом: дезодорант и жвачка.

— А жвачка зачем?

— Идиот, — Йошида стал уверенно подталкивать Кавато к выходу. — Чтоб когда скандировал, изо рта не несло. Всё, пошёл!

Кавато зацепился за дверной косяк и развернулся, увлекая Йошиду в поцелуй.

— Вот теперь пошёл.

— Давай, я двинусь следом. На машине.

Кавато кивнул, предвосхищая вечер, который точно расставит всё по своим местам. А до тех пор он готов был пробиваться на стадион и оправдывать доверие Йошиды. Какое занятие из двух удастся лучше, станет понятно, когда он доберется до цели. Для этого ему оставался какой-то жалкий и очень мощный последний рывок.


End file.
